


Blessing in Disguise

by agoodold_fashionedvillian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female You, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodold_fashionedvillian/pseuds/agoodold_fashionedvillian
Summary: Demon!Dean catches the reader’s eye at a bar and things heat up from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fic and also my first time writing smut so any advice or feedback would be more than welcome. I know it’s nowhere near perfect so please be kind. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

You tapped your fingers lightly against the sticky table top as you waited not-so-patiently for your friend, Ryan, to come back from the bar with your drinks. It had been a terrible day; full of menial tasks and condescending comments from your boss so now you wanted nothing more than to let your hair down with your best friend, get at least somewhat drunk and laugh away your bad mood. Ryan was your saviour on days like these. The thought of seeing him this evening had been the only thing that had helped you get through the day. He had always been able to bring out your wild side so that every night with him seemed to leave you either laughing so hard that tears were rolling down your face or at least with a crazy story of some bizarre thing that you two had done. You glanced around the bar for your friend but someone else caught your eye first and you couldn’t help but wish that he would be the ‘bizarre thing’ that you’d do tonight. 

His bright green eyes locked with yours and a smirk found its way onto his face as if he was reading your thoughts. Maybe this was what you needed, the rush of endorphins and release of all your pent up sexual frustration. The man, who was ridiculously attractive, continued to blatantly stare back at you as if he was daring you to make a move. He bit his lip and you couldn’t help but imagine how good that beautiful face would look between your thighs.

You were pulled from your thoughts as Ryan slid your drink in front of you with a deep chuckle.

“Sorry to interrupt your eye fucking that eleven out of ten over in the corner but I figured you’d actually want your drink. Don’t get me wrong now, he’s definitely worth looking at and, if I thought he’d go for me, I would climb that like a tree but I didn’t queue for nothing so bottoms up!” he teased while gently tipping your glass upwards as you brought it to your lips. Instantly Ryan had you laughing. He filled you in on his day with his usual humour and exaggeration and, soon enough, that green eyed Adonis had slipped from your mind.  
Swaying slightly and still giggling, you made your way up to the bar to order the next round but you never made it that far. Just as you reached the bar, you felt the heat someone flush against your back and two large hands gripped the bar on either side of you, effectively caging you in. Panicking slightly, you spun around as quickly as you could in such a small space and you found yourself face-to-face with those same beautiful green eyes from earlier. He chuckled darkly as you gasped sharply and you could feel his breath ghosting over your face. He smelt of whisky and sin and it was far more intoxicating than any drink you had ever tasted. He shifted impossibly closer so that you were breathing the same air despite him towering over you and you could feel his hard on pressing into your stomach. Your eyes slid closed involuntarily and you surprised yourself with the whimper that found its way out of your mouth.

“Glad to see we’re on the same page but now I can’t help but wonder if you left me waiting this long to get you on your own just to tease me. I hope for your sake that’s not the case, sweetheart” he practically growled as he licked his lips. If you were sober, you would have stammered and ducked your head from his view as you blushed but not now that you were armed with some liquid courage. He was looking at you like a predator stalking his prey, like you were a meal laid out on a silver platter just for him and you delighted in it. Drawing confidence from the hungry look in his eyes, you slid your hands up his arms and placed them on his shoulders. You licked your lips and looked into his eyes.  
“Well either way, there’s no reason for us to still be here”, you said lowly and it seemed to spur him on as he slid one of his arms around your waist and started pulling you towards the exit. You looked around for Ryan, who was playing pool and flirting to the best of his abilities with a short, dark haired man, and threw him an apologetic smile that was met with an exaggerated thumbs up and wink.

It was a warm summer night and you had no need to press yourself closer to the man beside you, whose name you still didn’t know, but you found yourself doing it anyway.  
“I’m y/n by the way”, you said suddenly, breaking the silence. He gave you a look that said he didn’t really care but he responded all the same.  
“Dean” he said nonchalantly, tearing his gaze away from you.

He continued to lead you through the parking lot until you reached a sleek black impala that you could just see from the light bleeding out of the bar.  
Whistling lightly in approval, “Nice car”, you said appreciatively.

“I know, I bet it would look better like this though”, he said darkly as he came to stand behind you, placing a strong hand on your back and pushing you down so that you were bent over the bonnet. Your short dress rode up and you gasped as the tops of your thighs were exposed to the night air and Dean’s ravenous gaze. His abruptness took you somewhat by surprise but you decide to take it as a challenge as you lifted yourself back up and turned around to face him. You strutted towards him, swaying your hips. When you were flush against him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought your lips up to his ear.

“You’ve got a point but I think it would look best with me bouncing on your cock in the backseat”.

This earned a low groan as he gripped your ass roughly, pulling the fabric of your dress up even more. 

“Well darlin’, why the hell are you still dressed and standing here then? If you’re so eager to get me inside you?”, he said tauntingly with a dark smirk plastered on his face. With one hand he opened the car door and used the hand that was still on your ass to urge you into the back of the car. You quickly pulled your bodycon dress over your head, feeling incredibly grateful that you had opted for a lacy matching bra and thong set. Dean slipped in after you, sitting back casually on the seat as he drank in the sight of you.  
“Atta girl”, he said, undoing his belt and opening up his jeans, “now why don’t you get over here and suck my cock like a good little slut”.

You clenched your thighs and soaked through your panties at his words. You shouldn’t love this but you do, eagerly crawling forward and freeing his hard dick. Fuck, he was huge! Long and thick and way bigger than any guy you had ever been with before. You let out a pathetic whimper and could have sworn that you heard him chuckle but the sound was quickly replaced by a groan as you wrapped you hand around the base of his shaft. Leaning forward and starting off slow, you circled your tongue around the head of his cock before running your tongue along the slit. Feeling pleased with the filthy noises that you were eliciting from him, you wrapped your lips around him and took him into your mouth. This provoked him to thread his fingers through your hair and thrust his hips upwards. He was taking control and you loved it, loved how he was taking pleasure from your body so you brought both of your hands behind your back and made it clear that you were showing no resistance.

“Oh fuck! Sweetheart yes! Ugh, so good!”, he let out grunts and broken sentences as he pushed your head down further so that your nose was pressed against his pubic bone and he was buried down your throat. Your eyes began to water until he pulled your hair back roughly.

“There ain’t no way I’m coming anywhere other than that pretty pussy of yours”, he said while running a hand through his hair. 

Dean pushed you back so that you were lying on your back and he yanked your panties down your legs before pushing your knees apart. He took in the sight of you spread out before him.

“This all for me? Did you get this wet from taking my cock down your throat?”, he growled as he slid one thick finger inside you. You instinctively bucked your hips, trying to get some friction but his other hand came up to grip your hip harshly to hold you still. He removed his finger and warned, “Nuh huh, sweetheart. You get what I say you get and no more. You come when I tell you to come and not a damn second sooner or I’ll spank that pretty ass of yours ‘til it’s red. You understand?”

You nodded quickly, despite part of you really wanting him to punish you, needing Dean to fuck you hard and fast and as soon as physically possible. He seemed to sense how eager you were as he pulled a foil packet from his jeans, ripped it open with his teeth and quickly rolled the condom down his cock. He moved forward so that his hips were slotted between your thighs. Taking his shaft in his hand, he began sliding the head of his cock back and forth through your wet folds. 

“I know how desperate you are for me. How bad you want me to fuck you ‘til you see stars and can’t walk straight. I want you to beg for me, beg for my cock. C’mon sweetheart, let me hear it”, he said with his deep voice dripping in lust and you could have sworn his eyes looked completely black for just a split second but you let it slip from your mind as he continued to tease you with his dick.

“Please, Dean! Please fuck me, I need it! I’m so wet for you, please, need you inside m-fuck!”, your desperate cries turned to a wanton groan as he suddenly thrusted all the way inside you in one fluid movement. Your walls burned slightly from the sudden stretch but it was nothing compared to the white hot pleasure you felt from having this beautiful man inside you. Dean slid back almost the entire way out before ramming back in quickly and he set a bruising pace that had you clenching around his dick almost instantly. You had never had sex like this before, it was a rough and desperate search for pleasure that set a fire deep in your lower stomach. Dean sucked and bit at your neck, marking you as your orgasm rapidly approached. Your walls fluttered around his cock as you tried to hold off your orgasm, remembering his warning from earlier.

“So good for me”, he groaned as he felt you clench around him, “go on, come for me darlin’. Come all over my cock!” This was exactly what you needed to hear and you let go, your pussy pulsing around his dick as you screamed his name which was enough to send Dean over the edge. You fixed your eyes on him and nearly came all over again at the sight of him above as he shot his come deep inside you. His brows were furrowed and his eyes slid closed, his deep grunts slowly morphed into loud, laboured pants.

“Shit, princess”, he said roughly once he regained control of his breathing, “I hope you don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you”. His words were like music to your ears and you let out a low “hmm”. You were more than happy to let him fuck you all damn night long.


End file.
